


Big Sister Instinct

by Yourwritingco



Series: Big Sister, Little Sister [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adorable Wash, Agent Carolina & Agent Washington are Siblings, Director isn't being a prick, Female Washington - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, I cope by writing, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Carolina, S15EP17 Anyone?, Small Wash, Tiny Wash, carwash siblings, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: Carolina was six when her mother announced that she was pregnant. She could remember her dad jumping to his feet, and asking "are you sure?", Only for mommy to roll her eyes. "No, I'm just going off a hunch" she scoffed, as daddy enveloped her into a hug, teary eyes.





	Big Sister Instinct

Carolina was six when her mother announced that she was pregnant. She could remember her dad jumping to his feet, and asking "are you sure?", Only for mommy to roll her eyes. "No, I'm just going off a hunch" she scoffed, as daddy enveloped her into a hug, teary eyes. Confused, she had walked over and tugged on her parents legs. "What's happening?" She had asked, green eyes flicking between the two adults, who stared down at her like she was Satan reincarnate.

 

They sat her down afterwards, and explained everything to her. The words had mainly flown over her head, but she remembered words like 'stork' 'egg' and 'pain.'' To this day, she wished she knew what the conversation was. But one thing did stick with her. She was getting a new brother or sister! Mary Sue was always showing off pictures of her little brother, John, he was cute! And now she would have one of her own!

 

It would be a boy. She felt it in her bones, and mommy always said that instinct was forty percent of logic. So, she stared up at her parents, smiled her biggest smile, and asked "when is he coming?" Her parents exchanged the grown up look, before saying, in perfect unison "nine months." Carolina felt her lower lip wobble dangerously at the thought of waiting that long, and her parents looked at her, panicking. "L-lets go get ice cream!" Daddy had suggested hastily, and Carolina had instantly cleared up, smiling and nodding hr head.

 

 _Suckers,_ she thought as they carried her out to the car.

 

* * *

 

That had been four months ago, and mommy was bigger now. And madder now. She often screamed at daddy, over what could only be life or death stuff. Mommy and daddy had both declined to learn the babies gender, Carolina was that certain that it was a boy.

 

But anyways, Carolina was with daddy at the supermarket, buying more pasta, one of the few things daddy could cook, when his phone rang. "Hello dear" he said, turning to inspect the pasta sauce ingredients, only to drop the jar. Luckily, Carolina reached out and caught it one handed. She glanced up, expecting praise for her quick reaction and skills, only to see daddy was busy putting back the food back. "Bu- But, it's early. Four months. That's bad, right?" He yammered as he dragged his daughter outside, before leaping in the car and bolting towards the hospital.

 

Carolina looked at him, wide eyed. "What's wrong, daddy?" She asked innocently. "Nothing sweetheart" he weakly said. "Your just going to have a new brother soon." Carolina sat back for a few moments as she processed the words, before leaning forwards once more, "Daddy?" She said, and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes, sweetie?" Carolina turned to stare at the road. "Step on it."

 

"Yes mam" he said, slamming his foot down hard on the accelerator.

 

* * *

 

 

They got their too late, Allison had already given birth to a girl. Carolina had been bitterly disappointed, and almost cried. She had wanted a brother much, much more than another stupid girl! But her disappointment was washed away when a doctor dragged her daddy away to 'have words' in a hallway. Carolina had snuck close, and overheard their conversation.

 

She was a smart girl, and in school, she had asked her teacher the worst things that could happen in birth. She didn't understand some of the grown up words, but she knew enough to piece them together, and as she did, tears began to slide down her face.

 

Her little sister had been born four months early, meaning she only had a tiny percent chance of survival.She would be lucky to make it through the night. As daddy came around the corner, sh tackled him into a hug ,sobbing into his jacket. "I-I don't care if she's a girl" she sniffed "just let her live! Please?" Her dad had sighed, shaking head. "It's not my decision to make, sweetie" he informed her, before straightening up. "Don't you want to meet your sister?" He asked gently. Carolina dried her eyes, and took his hand as he lead her into the room.

 

Mommy was there, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she stared at a little glass box. Nearing it, Carolina let go of her fathers hand and walked closer, drawing back in surprise when she saw her newest baby sister.

 

She was tiny, even by normal baby standards, and her head was topped with light yellow hair, just like mommies. But her face was rd and ugly, and her eyes were shut tight. She put her hand carefully on the glass. "Hey there" she said softly, staring at the tiny creature. 

 

A doctor came in, and told them that they needed space if the baby was going to survive. Daddy took Carolina back outside, and, as it was already dark outside, and way past her bedtime, she curled up on a seat, next to her dad. "Hey, dad" she asked, eyes closed. "Yes sweetheart?" Carolina opened an eye, not to look at her father, but at the door with her mother and sister were being kept. "Could I take her sickness away?" She asked. Leonard looked down. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, do you think I could take her sickness for her? My imm- imm- I'm tougher" she said.

 

"That's very kind of you sweetheart, but that's not how it works. And she's not sick. She's just" he sighed, and rubbed his face. "small. And helpless" Carolina frowned "I can protect her" she announced, before falling asleep, leaving a despondent father in the world of the waking.

 

* * *

 

 

The doctor came out of the room, and both Leonard and Carolina sat up, equal parts hopeful and fearful for what he had to say. The doctor grinned at them. "It was touch and go, but she's a fighter" he chuckled. "She's doing just fine now. You can go see her if you . . . want." Before he even finished his sentence, the father and daughter had rushed into the room.

 

Mommy was sitting up, and holding her ever so gently, like she was made of glass. When she saw them, she smiled, before passing Carolina's new sister to daddy, and hugging Carolina. "What are we going to call her?" Carolina asked at last. Mommy shrugged, breaking the hug. "We were going to call her David Washington Church, but now that it's a girl . ." she let that trail off. "What's the female version of David, anyways?" Carolina asked. Daddy smiled. "We can figure out her name later, but, for now, do you want to hold her?"

 

Carolina held her breathe as the little bundle of cloth was handed to her. Tears did not enter her eyes- she was a big kid, and big kids don't cry. And they didn't say gushy, romantic things in front of their parents. 

 

The thought came unbidden to her mind. _She's so small, what if she's picked on?_  She felt a spike of pure rage in her stomach, before settling down slightly. She leaned in, close enough that only her new sister could hear, and whispered "hey there. I'm Carolina, your new sister" she lowered her voice even more. "-And I'll protect you, so, you know, don't worry."

 

The baby cooed.

 

* * *

 

 

In memory of my brother Stephen

 


End file.
